In the field of lighting fixtures, it is a commonly accepted and efficient practice to utilize dimmer switches in order to vary the intensity of light produced. The use of a dimmer switch, however, often complicates design possibilities as the dimmer itself is often a relatively large component, which must be placed somewhere in the light fixture.
With floor lamps, there is a need for a fairly substantial base portion that supports the remainder of the floor lamp. As can be appreciated, this base portion must have a substantial dimension so that forces can be appropriately distributed, while also having sufficient weight to stabilize the floor lamp. Due to these already existing requirements, the base portion is a very convenient spot to house the dimming switch mechanism. Further, while placing the dimming switch in the base itself, several design options are preserved.
From the design perspective, it has often been difficult to provide a dimmer switch location other than the base. Often there is a desire for sleek, non-bulky supporting posts and the inclusion of large housings or large structures within or on these posts is very undesirable. Furthermore, the placement of the dimmer near the bulb itself is often undesirable as it is not easily accessible to the user. In addition, excessive heat produced by the bulb can adversely affect the life expectancy of the dimmer switch.
Placing the dimmer switch at an intermediate location along the post of the lamp is often ideal as this position is accessible by a user who is either seated or standing. In the past, one approach to achieve this dimmer switch placement is to provide a switch or knob having a long connecting rod that extends down to the base. This long rod then connects with the actual dimming switch electronics and mechanisms in order to achieve an operable dimming mechanism. This configuration allows the electronics of the dimming switch mechanism to be contained within the base while also providing accessibility. As can be appreciated however, the existence of a long actuating arm or rod creates additional complications. Specifically, the rod must be supported and structured to contain all additional forces that may be generated. Further, the actuating rod must transfer forces to the dimming switch, which may include large amounts of torque along the rod's length.